The Adventures of REBEL
by Mike Coppola
Summary: Micah Sanders, West Rosen, Sparrow Redhouse, and Abigail are just four individuals with special abilities and a purpose. Together, they make up REBEL, a group that rescues and protects people like them from the government. This is their story.
1. This Little Light of Mine

*WARNING: READ THE HEROES "REBELLION" GRAPHIC NOVEL ARC BEFORE READING THIS STORY OR ELSE YOU'LL BE EXTREMELY CONFUSED!!!!!!!!*

The Adventures of REBEL

Chapter One: This Little Light of Mine

"At first, I believed that everyone needed to be saved. The government was trying to capture everyone like us. _Everyone_ like us. It's only right that we try to save as many as we can. But now, I begin to wonder if some people really deserve to be saved. We've already helped so many people, and some of them have done horrible things in their life, like Eric Doyle. Do they deserve the same fate as those who use their powers wisely and help others? Right now, I'm not sure anymore. Howard Grigsby didn't deserve to be saved."

We see a log cabin, it's in the middle of some isolated forest. A group of government agents with guns are surrounding it.

"Yeah, we got the whole place surrounded, sir," one of the agents reports through a walkie-talkie, "Do you want us to proceed?"

Inside the cabin, a man is calmly sitting in a rocking chair, drinking some iced tea. He looks middle-aged, not necessarily fat but just a little bit overweight. His hair is slightly messy but mostly flat and smooth. He's in his bathrobe with a tee-shirt and shorts underneath and fuzzy slippers on his feet. He's completely unafraid.

With a smirk on his face, he announces, "I'm coming!"

The man sets down his iced tea, gets up, and slowly but steadily comes out of the cabin. Before he can even blink, taser darts are being shot at him from all over. He's ready to unleash his power. But before anyone knows what's happening, some kind of forcefield begins to shield him. It quickly covers him and his entire cabin within moments. The man looks behind the agents and chuckles.

They turn around and see Abigail, a girl who can create forcefields and a member of Rebel. The guards all turn around and point their guns are her.

With a sharp British accent, she sarcastically exclaims, "Fantastic!"

Suddenly, the ground shakes. The agents have no idea what's going on. The ground just opens up out of nowhere and seems to suck them into a large hole. Most of them die as they hit the bottom of the recently-created hole in the ground. Sparrow Redhouse, a member of Rebel with terrakinesis (or earth maniuplation), high-fives Abigail.

"Well done," Abigail compliments.

Sparrow picks up one of the unused taser guns.

"This would be fun to use in the bedroom," Sparrow quips.

The forcefield disappears.

The forest is a large vast place. There are various cliffs and ridges surrounding this forest. On top of the one of those cliffs, not too far from the cabin, is another agent just waiting to claim his prey. As he looks down the scope of his sniper rifle, he reports to his superior.

"I got him in my sights, sir. Do we want me to take him out? Yes sir."

West Rosen is standing behind him, giving a smug grin.

"Boo."

Before the agent can fully turn around and comprehend what's happening, West punches him out cold. He jumps off the cliff and flies down towards the girls.

"Are you Howard Grigsby?" Abigail asks the man who is still smirking in contentment.

"No," he replies, "I'm not Howard Grigsby."

The two girls look at each other confused.

"Then who are you?" Abigail asks.

Howard gives an almost Grinch-like smirk in pure evil delight. His arms slowly outstretch.

Suddenly, a powerful light begins to illuminate from his body. The girls shield their eyes and turn away from him. West, still flying in the air, is thrown off and covers his eyes while floating.

"I am the light that was brought forth when this world was created!" Howard shouts intensely.

"Please," Sparrow begs, "Don't do this, man! We're on the same side!"

"I am the light that guides you through the darkness!"

The light begins to shine brighter. Abigail and Sparrow's heads are in the ground. A large ridge rises up, separating Howard from the girls. The girls look up at it, the light seems to have faded.

"Well done again, Sparrow," Abigail compliments, "You get a gold star for the day."

"I am the flame that burns through your soul and sees only truth!"

Even with a large chunk of mountainous land separating them, the light still seems to be coming through. It's burning through the rock and dirt. Abigail's jaw drops, completely taken back.

"What the f-"

The light burns through the dirt and begins shining at them ten times stronger than the last time.

"I am everything that you know!"

In a desperate last attempt for survival, Sparrow looks at West, who's still floating in the air trying to shield himself. Abigail creates a forcefield between them, but the light is still passing through. The girls are being blinded now. Even with their faces in the ground, their skins burning, and their minds frying, the light is still passing through.

"I am everything that you care for!

West flies back toward the cliff. He lays down and adjusts the sniper rifle.

"Everything you want! Everything you need!"

West points the gun toward the center of the light.

"Please, let this work," West prays.

"I AM GOD!!!!!!!!!!"

BANG! West fires the bullet.

There is silence.

The remains of the rocky pile of land crumble and collapse. The girls place their heads up. Their bodies are completely red.

"I'm gonna be red for weeks!" Abigail complains, "Thanks to this bastard, I'm gonna shed more than my cat does!"

"At least you're alive," Sparrow reassures.

Abigail rolls her eyes.

They stand up and look at Howard, who's bleeding into the ground now.

"That wasn't a taser dart," Abigail observes.

West flies down and lands next to them.

"Nice shot, tiger," Sparrow compliments.

He looks over and almost falls over laughing.

"I know your name's Sparrow, but I think I'm gonna call you Cardinal from now on," West jokes.

"Ha ha, very funny," Sparrow angrily replies.

Abigail pulls out her cell phone and texts Micah.

REBEL: How did it go? Did you guys save him?

abba: At first, I believed that everyone needed to be saved...

To be continued....


	2. Staying Neutral

The Adventures of REBEL

Chapter Two: Staying Neutral

Abigail is sitting on a sofa, relaxing. Sparrow and West are watching TV on another sofa. They're all in a penthouse, lounging. Micah comes in.

"What's up Micah?" Sparrow casually asks.

"I found another one," Micah reports.

"Right now, seriously?" Abigail asks with her eyes closed, half-asleep.

"Yeah, but it might not be easy," Micah continues.

"Are any of them really that easy?" Abigail asks, slightly irritated, "It's been three days. My skin's still peeling and I can't stand up without feeling agonizing pain."

"Sorry guys, but heroes don't help people just because they're sunburned," Micah responds.

Abigail sighs.

"I know. Sometimes I forget we're supposed to be heroes," Abigail says.

"Someone's missing their daddy," Sparrow playfully taunts.

"I've been without him before, and I'll do it again. He knows I can handle myself," Abigail argues, "It's not my dad. I'm just...."

A long, uncomfortable silence fills the air.

"I'll go," Sparrow volunteers.

"I appreciate the gesture, but it's gonna take all of us this time," Micah says.

"Why?" Sparrow asks.

"I couldn't find any real info on the guy," Micah says.

Another uncomfortable silence. That last statement even wakes Abigail up.

"You couldn't find any info on the guy?" Abigail dazily questions.

"He's some guy in Haiti, but I couldn't find a name, date of birth, personal info, anything. Apparently he can neutralize other peoples abilities."

"Neutralize?" Abigail questions.

"Yeah, people can't use their powers when he's around," Micah continues.

"Fantastic!" Abigail snaps.

"I don't know how helpful he'll be," Micah continues, "So we'll have to be careful."

HAITI

The four of them arrive. They're on a cliff overlooking a vast jungle and a river.

"I'm really getting good at carrying people while flying," West boasts.

"Yeah, yeah, you're still in high school, kid," Sparrow remarks.

The Haitian's on the run. Various agents are searching for him through the jungles. Our heroes spot him from a distance.

"I can see him," West points out.

"That means they can see us," Abigail points out, "Stay on your guard."

"Yeah," Sparrow jokingly states, "You don't want to get shot or something."

West flies the others down to ground level without being noticed.

The Haitian is surrounded by the agents.

Various taser darts are shot at him, only to get stopped by Abigail's forcefield. They all turn around and point their guns are her.

"Deja vu," Abigail notices.

They shoot at her, but a large forcefield saves her as well.

"Alright fellas," Abigail taunts, "I'm tired, I'm sweaty, I'm sunburned and peeling, and I'm PI$$ED OFF! Bring it on!"

The forcefield expands and hits the agents, sending them all flying off their feet. The Haitian turns around and sees West, who makes a shushing gesture and then flies him away. One of the agents regains his composure and shoots at the sky. Abigail sends a forcefield that knocks him off his feet again. It appears to knock him out. She looks up at the sky.

"Oh bugger."

The bullet hits West, sending him and the Haitian downward.

The ground begins to form itself to catch them without too much harm.

"This better work," Sparrow hopes.

The two of them land safely and slide down toward a river. Sparrow runs toward them.

"West, are you alright!"

The Haitian stands up and looks down at West. He recognizes West.

"I've done horrible things to you," the Haitian begins to tell him, "And for that, I am sorry.

West is scared out of his mind and is suffering a bullet wound through the chest. He has no idea what the Haitian's talking about.

"What the hell are you talking about?" West asks.

Sparrow reaches the two of them.

"I know a doctor," the Haitian says, "He can help."

"Where is he?" Sparrow frantically asks.

The Haitian looks back toward the direction they just came from.

"You got to be kidding me."

To be continued....


	3. The Magic Touch

The Adventures of REBEL

Chapter Three: The Magic Touch

"We have to find this doctor," Sparrow states.

"Don't worry, I know where he's at," the Haitian assures.

The Haitian and Sparrow pick West up and begin going toward the doctor's direction.

An agent appears behind them, pointing a gun at West.

"I shot him out of the sky," the twisted agents taunts, "I'm here to finish the job."

BANG!

Before anyone can really react, the bullet flies toward West's head. Suddenly, Abigail's forcefield stops the bullet.

Abigail emerges from the shadows, ready to fight back.

"I'm getting too old for this $hit."

A forcefield knocks him into the river.

"Where are you guys going?" Abigail asks.

"The Haitian knows a doctor," Sparrow responds.

"Well, we won't be worrying about any agents trying to stop us," Abigail assures.

After a while walking, they get tired and see a hut, isolated from the rest of the jungle.

"Here he is," the Haitian informs them, "He will help us."

West is bleeding intensely, he won't last too much longer.

The Haitian takes West into the hut. Sparrow and Abigail follow. A large Haitian man with many symbols tattooed all over his body appears to be waiting for them inside.

"Well, what do we have here?" the doctor asks curiously.

"He's hurt," Sparrow responds.

"Is that so?" the doctor responds, "I can fix that."

West is placed on a small table. The doctor takes a deep breath and puts his hand over West's body. Suddenly, the bullet spits out of his body and the wound heals, instantly.

"How did you do that?" Sparrow asks.

"I'm a very good doctor," he jokingly answers.

"Did you know we were coming?" Abigail asks, slightly suspicious, "There were agents all over this jungle, taking people with abilities like you, and yet you simply wait in this little hut just for us."

"I felt it. I just know when someone's hurt. It's like it's destiny. We're all connected by it. Destiny is what binds us all. It was my destiny to heal this boy today, just like it was my destiny to not get caught by the agents, and it was your destiny to ask me why today. God is watching over us all today."

"I'm an atheist," Abigail sharply comments.

"That doesn't mean he isn't watching over you too," the doctor answers immediately.

"Thank you for helping me," the Haitian thanks, "But it's time for you all to go. I am safe, the boy is safe, we all need to follow our destinies."

The doctor nods in agreement. The others do too. West shakes the doctor's hand and leaves.

"That was so cool!" West exclaims.

Abigail texts Micah.

abba: the haitians safe, so is west, I wanna go home

REBEL: Good job guys! Lets go home.

abba: micah?

REBEL: yeah?

abba: did u ever find out where lee is?

REBEL: Sorry abby, I'm still looking.

Abigail sighs.

"Guys, let's go home," she tells the others.

To be continued....


	4. Destiny

The Adventures of REBEL

Chapter Four: Destiny

"So you can breathe underwater?" Sparrow asks.

Alex Woolsly nods his head.

"Cool," she comments, "You're like Aquaman."

Alex looks confused.

"Is that a compliment or an insult?" he asks.

"It's a compliment, don't worry," she replies.

Abigail sits on the couch, staring at the wall.

"Are you okay?" Micah asks her.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Abigail assures, "I'm just tired."

West sits by Sparrow and Alex.

"How old are you?" West asks.

"I'm 19," Alex answers.

"So you're not in high school like flyboy over here," Sparrow questions.

"No, not in high school anymore," Alex responds.

This interests Sparrow.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" West asks.

"Why?" Sparrow asks, "Do you want to be his girlfriend?"

West and Alex look at her disgustingly. She chuckles.

"I had a girlfriend in high school named Suzanne," he explains, "And then I met this girl Claire just a few days ago. We kissed, but we really didn't go out or know each other. Rebel sent her to protect me momentarily."

"Claire," West says, "I used to date a girl named Claire too. That was a while ago. She could heal from any wound. It was great, and then she just sort of, took off."

West sighs in reminiscence.

"Wait a second," Alex notices, "You knew a girl named Claire who could heal herself?"

"Yeah."

"I think that's the same Claire I just met."

West looks confused.

"What?" West asks.

"Was she blonde, kinda short, a little sassy?" Alex asks.

"Oh crap!" West realizes.

There is a long silence that fills the air.

"Awkward," Sparrow jokingly says.

"Guys," Micah reports, "We got another one. His name is Damian Clauss, his body can shoot out blades, like a porcupine."

"Well then, let's go rescue the porcupine man," Sparrow says.

It's beautiful outside. The beach is dirty, polluted, and mostly empty. Damian Clauss is running for his life through the filthy sand.

He is surrounded by agents.

"Listen fellas," he pleads, "Can't we talk about this?"

"Take him down boys!" one of the agents shout.

Bullets goes flying toward him. As expected, a forcefield stops the bullets.

Abigail steps forward.

"Thanks sweetheart," Damian tells her, "But I got it handled."

She smirks and drops the forcefield.

The ground begins to lift up and knocks all the agents toward Damian. They look up, realizing what's about to happen.

"Stand up," he warns Abigail.

Long blades shoot from his body and kill most of the agents instantly. Abigail looks in awe.

An agent waits far away by the water. A rifle in his hand.

"Ok you son of a bitch," the agent taunts, "Let's see you stop this one!"

Alex jumps out of the water and pulls the agent in with him. The others turn and look toward him.

"Nicely handled," Sparrow compliments from afar.

West lands on the beach.

"There aren't any of them watching from above," West reports.

"Well done," Abigail compliments.

She looks at Damian.

"You're okay?" she makes sure.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Damian replies.

He looks down.

"I'm not really okay."

Sparrow walks over to Alex. She glances at him and smirks.

"You are useful," she compliments.

Damian is still talking to Abigail and West.

"I was just a normal person," Damian explains, "One day, I went to hug my wife and.......she........"

He starts to break down and cry. Abigail hugs him in reassurance.

"Everybody's lost someone they've loved," Abigail reassures him, "It's not your fault."

"Yes it is!" he shouts, "I'm a monster!"

"No you're not," she says, "Trust me, I've seen monsters, and you're not one of them. You're just a good person who's had bad things happen to him."

"But why me?" Damian asks, "Why did this happen to me?"

Abigail looks at West.

"Maybe you were meant to be a hero," West suggests.

Damian chuckles while in tears.

"No I'm not," Damian says, "I'm nothing."

"It's our destiny," Abigail suggests, "Everyone has a destiny in life. It was your destiny to get these powers, just like it was our destiny to save you, and it's my destiny to tell you your destiny. Today, maybe your destiny is to save someone's life, who knows?"

Damian looks down thoughtfully and shrugs.

"You don't know how it feels to lose the one you love," Damian states.

Abigail looks offended. West jokingly steps away from her.

"They took my fiancee," Abigail tells him, "I don't know where he is."

"At least there's the chance that he's alive," Damian retorts, "At least you can find him!"

Damian runs away from them.

"Damian!" Abigail shouts.

She looks at West. West begins to fly toward him. As he reaches Damian, Damian shoots his blades out, preventing West from reaching him. Abigail turns around.

"Where the hell is Sparrow and Alex?"

West is chasing after Damian.

"What are you doing?" West asks.

"Fulfilling my destiny!" Damian yells back.

"West, don't use your powers, we don't want to attract attention!" Abigail yells.

"I think the man with the needles coming out of him attracts enough attention!" West responds.

West is hovering so low that his feet accidentally skids across the ground and he trips and falls over. He looks up.

"How does this happen to me?" West grunts to himself.

A forcefield suddenly emerges in front of Damian.

West gets up and reaches Damian.

"Listen," West tells him, "Whatever you're planning to do, it isn't worth it."

Damian begins to laugh. West looks confused.

Damian turns around and puts the needles back in.

"Okay then," Damian says.

The forcefield disappears.

Suddenly, a drunk driver swerves his car out of nowhere and runs Damian over. Abigail screams.

Sparrow and Alex run toward her and see the accident.

"We have to get out of here," Sparrow says.

"No we can't," Abigail responds.

Police sirens can be heard.

"If the police gets us, then the government can take us away," Alex states in fear.

West flies toward them, grabs them, and flies away as quickly as possible.

Flying away with three people is too difficult for him.

"I can't hold all of you," West shouts as he flies, "You guys are too heavy!"

Abigail makes a giant forcefield that surrounds them and lets go of West. She lands at the outer rim of the forcefield ball.

"There, now you don't have to carry anyone," Abigail shouts back.

They return to the penthouse. Micah is waiting for them.

"How did it go?" Micah asks.

"We saved him," West reports, "But then he ran away and got hit by a car. We attracted way too many people, we had to get out of there."

"That means we might be in danger," Micah realizes, "We can't stay here long."

They all look at each other.

"We have to get out here!" Micah warns.

"I'm not going," Abigail says, "Not this time."

There's an uncomfortable silence.

"What?" Sparrow asks in shock.

"Why not?" Micah asks.

"There's something I just have to do," Abigail explains.

"Like what?" Sparrow asks in an irritated tone.

"I have to find Lee!" Abigail snaps.

Micah looks at her.

"I've been trying to find him but-"

"I know," Abigail interrupts, "You've been trying hard, Micah, and for that, I thank you. But I have to find him. I just....have to."

"You don't have to find him!" Sparrow practically shouts.

"Yes I do."

"You can't leave us," Sparrow begs.

"It's not like I'm quitting the club," Abigail assures, "I'll be back."

"When? What if you don't find him? Will we ever see you again?" Sparrow asks angrily.

"Trust me, you will," Abigail assures, "But I have to go. It's my destiny. Just like what that doctor in Haiti said."

"You actually took him seriously," Sparrow questions, "Seriously?"

"Yeah, I did. Damian was right. At least I still have someone to look for," Abigail realizes.

"So what, were you just sitting and you decided, 'Hey, I'm gonna leave all my friends?'" Sparrow angrily asks.

"I'm sorry," Abigail apologizes.

Abigail begins to leave the penthouse. She hugs Micah on her way out.

"I'll be back," Abigail promises.

"You better," West jokes, "I don't how long I can deal with Sparrow here."

"Birds of a feather flock together," Sparrow pleads.

"I'll be back."

Abigail leaves the penthouse. Sparrow's practically sobbing her eyes out.

Alex places his hand on her shoulder.

"She'll be back," West assures.

"Damn her!" Sparrow shouts.

Sparrow storms off after her.

"We still have to go!" Micah shouts.

Sparrow stops and sighs.

"West, Alex, you two can handle it, right?" Sparrow states, "Rebel still exists even with you three."

"We need you," Micah assures.

Sparrow sighs again.

"Thanks kid," Sparrow states, "I'm ready."

"Alright, we'll have to run, no flying," Micah commands, "Let's go!"

The four of them begin to run away from the penthouse.

Alex looks at Sparrow as they run.

"Everything's gonna be alright," Alex reassures her.

"I sure hope so," Sparrow responds sadly, "Thanks."

To be continued....


End file.
